


Shipping War

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU in which both Zeref and Mavis are crazy shippers, F/M, Spriggan 12 AU, Warning: crack version of what a shipp war looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two hardcore shippers will do every possible thing to make their OTPs canon? And what if the OTP of one of them was the other's NOTP? Pretty sure this won't work out.<br/>What nobody really expected was that Mavis and Zeref decided to take their shipping war in a serious level...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping War

“...And now, we will defeat Zeref and his spriggans!”

Cheers could be heard among the fairies, but nobody was sure of what was going on inside the first’s mind. They knew her plans were quite accurate, so... It didn’t really matter.

Mavis still remembered the last “friendly talk” she had with Zeref. The dream of making their OTPs canon together was not possible anymore. She felt so lost when she found out Zeref shipped her NOTP. And worse, it was his OTP.

Magnolia, being the battlefield, was a mess. Well, wars are messy in a way. Then came the notice they had found Zeref.

Mavis was one of the few people who went to face-off against Zeref. Natsu and Lucy also went along, just to make sure things would be ok.

“There you are, you crackshipper!” Yelled Mavis.

Zeref felt the need to answer in a similar way, but what Mavis said was true. His OTP was considered crackshipping, but hell would freeze over before he admitted it out loud.

“You call me crackshipper, but your OTP isn’t canon yet, Mavis!”

Natsu and Lucy just stared at the two mages insulting each other and almost starting a slapping competition.

“What the…” Started Lucy.

“I knew they were not in good terms, but this…” Natsu said in disbelief.

“Give up Zeref, I have won the war! Your OTP will never be canon!”

“Are you sure about that Mavis? I don’t think you’ve counted my spriggans.” Zeref retorted with his so present smirk.

Mavis stopped for a moment then realized what Zeref meant.

“It can’t be… You sent just 11 of them, which means… Where’s the last one?!”

Zeref’s smirk only grew. Mavis, the so called fairy strategist, had fallen into his trap.

“The last spriggan is right under your nose, Mavis. Right there!” He said while pointing in the direction Natsu and Lucy stood.

Natsu and Lucy looked around searching for the enemy. They couldn’t see it! Maybe Zeref was mistaken.

“I see two fairies and not a single spriggan, Zeref. And as far as I know your brother wasn’t one of them.”

“Who said I was talking about my brother?” Zeref started.

Natsu and Lucy were talking in low whispers about what they heard. There were only four people there: Zeref, Mavis, Natsu and Lucy. Which meant… Natsu was Zeref’s brother?!

“Time to spice things up!” He finished “Bow before your Lord, my dear spriggan!”

Lucy looked at him with a lost face. Was he really talking to her?

“Sorry? Are you talking to me?”

Mavis was already a bit desperate.

“Nooooo! My OTP!!! I won’t allow you to get in the way of Nalu!”

“Nee Lucy, I know you are as lost as I am, but why are you bowing? You’re not a spriggan…” Commented Natsu.

“Yes she is. And now it’s time for her to go back to her true side.” Replied Zeref.

A cloud of dirt rose and when it died down, Zeref was by Lucy’s side, with the celestial mage bowing to him.

“My Lord…” Started the celestial mage with tears running down her face “…Please let me marry your brother.”

“I see… Your wish shall be granted, my little goddess of the stars, if you find a way to bring my brother to the dark side, our side.”

A determined shine settled in Lucy’s eyes. A single line was drawn in the dirt and words like light and dark were written. One in each side.

Lucy walked to Natsu, who was in the light side and grabbed him by the scarf, bringing him to the dark side (of the line).

Zeref and Mavis kept going on with their never ending bickering.

“My OTP will be canon now! You lost Mavis! E.N.D.xSprigganLucy shall be canon!”

“Noooooo! I will never give up on Nalu! They still can come back to the light side!”

Natsu and Lucy just decided to get away from the two bickering mages who were bitch-slapping each other in their shipping fight.

When they were far enough, Natsu asked the question.

“Hey Luce, should we tell them we’re already together?”

“Nah, let them fight. From shipping wars I all want is to be far from them.”

 

* * *

 

**Bonus**

Acnologia watched the black wizard and the fairy strategist bickering about their OTPs again. The apocalypse dragon (who was in his human form) sighted.

“How I’m not used to this after all these years? I wonder when they will realize they ship the same damn OTP…”

He saw the main reason behind that mess making out in a corner far away from the bickering mages eyes and ears.

“An OTP which is already canon.”

The dragon focused on the bickering pair again.

“Oh well, guess I’m no better than those two. So much for shipping Zervis…”


End file.
